Buscando a George
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: En cuanto se abrió la puerta y vio a Angelina jadeando en el umbral, Harry supo que algo iba mal. Para Bettelgeuse.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invierano__2014" del foro "First Generation: The story before book"_.

Me tocó escribirle a: Bettelgeuse

Y sus variables fueron:

**Cumpleañero:** Harry Potter  
**Personaje de Casa:** Angelina Johnson  
**Género:** Crime.  
**Rating:** T

Espero que lo disfrutes :D

* * *

En cuanto se abrió la puerta y vio a Angelina jadeando en el umbral, Harry supo que algo iba mal. No era normal que lo visitaran en el trabajo y menos que entraran a su despacho en la Oficina de Aurores de esa manera.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento alarmado de ver a Angelina en ese estado, ella miró a su cuñado con los ojos enrojecidos y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—¡Harry!— sollozó colgándose de él.

Un par de aurores se asomaron a la oficina del jefe, viendo la escena con confusión. Harry, incomodo, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la mujer, tratando de calmarla.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó manteniendo la calma, no quería apresurarse a sacar conclusiones.

—George….— entre lágrimas logró responder —, está desaparecido.

Haciendo acopio de todo su profesionalismo, el jefe de la Oficina de Aurores hizo sentar a la mujer y comenzó a pedirle que le contara todo lo que la había llevado a sacar esa conclusión. Angelina le explicó que George salió a las ocho de la mañana para dirigirse hacia la tienda, pero alrededor de las diez, Ron la llamó a través de la red flu, _"dile a George que mueva el culo y venga a trabajar" _fue el mensaje que le trasmitió su cuñado y ella le reclamó diciendo que había salido hace dos horas rumbo a la tienda. A partir de ese momento, había entendido que su esposo estaba en problemas y se había aparecido en las afueras del Ministerio de Magia.

—Tranquilízate Angelina, vamos a encontrarlo— la consoló Harry acompañándola hacia las chimeneas —. Me haré cargo personalmente del caso.

Cuando la señora Weasley desapareció entre las llamas verdes, Harry adoptó una expresión decidida y regresó hacia las Oficinas de los Aurores.

—Tenemos un caso— dijo más serio de lo usual.

Señalando a tres de sus mejores aurores, les indicó con un gesto que lo siguieran a su oficina. Una vez lejos de miradas y oídos ajenos, comenzó a relatarle lo que Angelina le había platicado.

—Tal vez simplemente fue a tomar un respiro— propuso Stephen Cornfoot, no completamente seguro de tener frente a sí un caso.

—George no haría algo así, avisaría si no fuera a aparecer en su negocio. Además, abría la tienda durante la guerra, no hay nada que le impediría ir— replicó Harry.

Stephen se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que su jefe aseguraba.

—Señor— interrumpió Owen Cauldwell, el nuevo recluta del Cuerpo de Aurores —En caso de desaparición, los aurores deben proceder después de 48 horas desde la última vez que un amigo o familiar vio a la persona desaparecida.

Potter soltó un suspiro, a veces le exasperaban los nuevos que recitaban el manual de la escuela en cada ocasión. A pesar de ser un pequeño sabelotodo, Owen tenía buen instinto para los casos y desde que había entrado al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica hace tan solo un par de meses, no se había equivocado en nada aún.

—Tienes razón Owen, pero no quiero dejar que se enfríe el rastro. Vamos a hacer una investigación extra oficial por el momento, y si no hemos encontrado nada en los siguientes dos días, empezaremos con el papeleo necesario— contestó Harry. Miró al otro auror que no había abierto la boca y preguntó—. ¿Algo que añadir, Wayne?

Wayne Hopkins negó con la cabeza rápidamente y el jefe dividió al grupo en dos. Wayne y Stephen irían a interrogar a Ron en Sortilegios Weasley, mientras Harry y Owen visitarían el hogar de George.

oOoOo

En cuanto tocaron la puerta, Angelina les abrió y les dejó pasar. Incapaz de hablar debido al llanto, les indicó con el dedo todas las cosas de George que pudieran ser de ayuda. Ambos aurores entraron en el dormitorio de la pareja y revisaron en busca de pistas que pudieran ayudar a encontrarlo.

Revisaron el escritorio que estaba en una esquina, pero no encontraron nada interesante, solo algunos bosquejos en los pergaminos, probablemente los futuros productos de Sortilegios Weasley. En la papelera, había algunas publicidades arrugadas y otros dibujos rayados, pero nada que fuera relevante.

Al volver a la cocina, donde la mujer estaba sentada tras una taza de té, Harry se acercó para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas más a su cuñada, pero Owen lo llamó desde el umbral.

—¿Jefe? Creo que he encontrado algo.

Harry volvió sobre sus pasos y miró la agenda que sostenía el chico. En la página que marcaba ese día, había una pequeña nota. "_Comprar ingredientes" _ ponía. Harry miró a Angelina y le preguntó dónde compraba George los suministros para hacer sus productos, pero no recibió una respuesta satisfactoria. Al parecer, en la tienda había una lista de proveedores.

—Iremos a alcanzar a los demás— anunció Potter.

Mientras tanto, Stephen y Wayne se encaminaban por el callejón Diagon hacia el negocio que los gemelos habían fundado años antes.

—No puedo creer que el jefe nos haga trabajar extra oficialmente— murmuró Stephen fastidiado —. ¡No nos pagarán horas extras!

—No te quejes Stephen— replicó Wayne—. El jefe tiene razón, es nuestro trabajo atrapar a los criminales, no deberías preocuparte por el dinero.

Stephen murmuró algo parecido a _Estúpido Hufflepuff_ pero siguió caminando hacia la tienda sin más quejas. Al llegar a destino, Wayne le explicó el motivo de la visita a un sorprendido Ron Weasley.

—¿Estás diciendo que George está desaparecido? — chilló el pelirrojo.

—Es lo que parece señor, estamos aquí para tratar de averiguar algo que pudiera sernos útil en nuestra investigación— explicó pacientemente Wayne.

Tras darles permiso de revisar la tienda, Wayne empezó a rebuscar en la oficina del desaparecido, mientras Stephen miraba los productos de la tienda con poco interés. Al cabo de un rato, Wayne se dio por vencido al no encontrar nada y estaba por avisarle a su compañero que iban a retirarse, cuando Potter y Cauldwell entraron al local.

Tras una breve plática con Ron, Harry le pidió el registro de los proveedores y sacó su varita para lanzar el encantamiento que copiaría cada palabra a un pergamino nuevo. Al terminar le hizo un gesto a su equipo y volvieron a la Oficina de Aurores para revisar la lista.

Desafortunadamente, George compraba ingredientes a una gran cantidad de personas y eso les llevaría varios días de investigación. Decididos a descansar un poco antes de comenzar la ardua tarea, se despidieron y cada quien volvió a su casa.

oOoOo

Cuando Harry entró a la oficina a la mañana siguiente, escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la sala de interrogación.

—¡Deberían estar trabajando! ¡No pierdan el tiempo en estas cosas!— exclamó una mujer.

Harry corrió a ver qué pasaba y se quedó pasmado al ver a su cuñada esposada a la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó convencido que en cualquier momento se despertaría en su cama.

—La última vez que el Señor Weasley fue visto, fue en su hogar y por su esposa, tenemos razones para creer que esté implicada con la desaparición y, posiblemente, un crimen mayor— respondió Stephen.

—¿Se volvieron locos?— gritó Harry incrédulo —, ¿Están hablando de un posible homicidio? Y ¿dónde estaría el cuerpo? ¿Le lanzó un _evanesco_? Eso es increíble…

—Señor, en el 90 por ciento de los casos, la pareja está implicada en el delito cometido contra el otro— comentó Owen.

—¡Callate Owen!— explotó Potter —¡No pueden hacer eso!

Mirando a su cuñada, la tranquilizó con unas palabras de aliento.

—No te preocupes, voy a ir por Hermione. Ella te sacará de aquí.

Sin agregar nada más, salió rumbo a la oficina de su amiga, que trabajaba como defensora de la ley mágica. Entró sin tocar, haciendo sobresaltar a la mujer.

—¡Tienes que ayudar a Angelina!

Harry le explicó todo lo que había pasado, desde la desaparición de George, hasta el arresto infundado y las falsas acusaciones de asesinato a las que se enfrentaba su cuñada.

—Harry, lo siento, pero no puedo defenderla yo. Hay conflicto de intereses y podrían argumentar que mi defensa no es válida —alzó la mano indicando que aún no terminaba al ver que su amigo la iba a interrumpir —, pero conozco una defensora muy buena. Voy a llamarla ahora mismo.

Volvió a la sala de interrogatorios y se sentó a lado de la señora Weasley, esperando que la defensora llegara pronto.

—Cuéntenos que pasó con su marido, señora— presionó Stephen.

—No tienes que contestar eso— intervino Harry —, de hecho, es mejor si esperas a tu defensora.

Cornfoot le lanzó una mala mirada, pero se calló al instante. Con una mueca se acercó a los otros dos aurores y les murmuró algo. Wayne negó con la cabeza, horrorizado ante la idea que le había propuesto su compañero, pero Owen asentía no muy feliz, recitando lo que probablemente era una de las tantas cosas que había en el manual. Sin tener otra opción, Wayne salió de la oficina lanzando una mirada de lástima a Harry.

Potter no entendió lo que pasaba, hasta que el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica entró al lugar. Le indicó a Harry que saliera y una vez afuera, le notificó que tendría que retirarse del caso, debido a que la víctima y la posible criminal, estaban vinculados con él.

—¡Joder no! No voy a abandonar el caso—replicó.

—Lo harás— repitió el Jefe —, a menos que quieras que te suspenda.

Harry apretó los labios y cerró los puños intentando controlar su ira. Decidió que no serviría de nada pelear, así que volvió a la habitación con Angelina. Si creían que no iba a buscar al verdadero culpable él solo, lo conocían muy poco.

oOoOo

En algún lugar de Gran Bretaña, un hombre se paseaba nervioso por la habitación. En una esquina, con los ojos tapados por una venda oscura, un pelirrojo intentaba zafar las cuerdas que mantenían sus manos atadas al respaldo.

—¿Podrías quitarme la venda? Es absurdo que siga teniéndola, cuando ya sé quién eres. Te vi en el…— comentó George, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

—¡Callate!— gritó antes de lanzarle un _Desmaius._

oOoOo

Una hora después de haber sido suspendido del caso, la defensora de la ley mágica hizo su aparición. La mujer entró con una expresión altiva y miró a los aurores con una mueca en el rostro.

—Quiero hablar con mi cliente.

Cornfoot, Hopkins y Cauldwell salieron, pero Harry se quedó al lado de su cuñada.

—A solas, auror Potter— dijo recalcando el empleo del hombre.

—Vengo como familiar.

La mujer asintió y se volvió hacia Angelina.

—Soy Daphne Greengrass y seré su representante durante todo ese proceso. Le pido que no hable con nadie más sin mí y necesito que lea, y si está de acuerdo firme, este contrato para que podamos empezar.

Sacó del maletín un pergamino y lo extendió a la señora Weasley. Angelina lo tomó y lo leyó cuidadosamente, para después firmarlo. Al terminar de poner su firma en el, una luz dorada apareció durante unos segundos, validando el contrato. Daphne volvió a guardar el pergamino en el maletín y se sentó frente a su cliente.

—Por lo que me explicó Hermione, no tienen nada concreto contra ti— explicó Daphne yendo directo al punto.

—Por supuesto que no, no hice nada de lo que se me acusa— replicó Angelina enojada.

—Señora Weasley, no necesita haber cometido el crimen para que encuentren algo acusador en su contra.

Harry asintió a su lado, dándole razón a la defensora. Mientras escuchaba la estrategia de Daphne, centrada en esperar a que pasaran los dos días (tiempo en el que podían retener a alguien sin pruebas) y luego irse tranquilas, sin tener que dar ningún testimonio que pudiera comprometer la integridad de Angelina.

—¿Qué pasa si encuentran algo?— preguntó Harry y al ver la mirada herida de Angelina, se apresuró a añadir— Me refiero que si descubren que habían tenido una pelea o alguna otra tontería que puedan usar como móvil.

—En ese caso, señor Potter, la señora Weasley hará un testimonio bajo veritaserum ante el Wizengamot, es la mejor opción que tenemos.

Mirando a su cuñada, supo que debería hacer lo posible para dar con George antes que llegara demasiado lejos el asunto. Se levantó del asiento y se despidió, decidiendo ir a revisar la pista que habían encontrado el día anterior. Para su suerte, se había llevado una copia a casa para estudiar un plan de acción, y ahora que estaba fuera del caso, podía seguir con su idea.

Se apareció en medio del callejón Diagon y se dirigió al primer lugar de la lista. En cuanto estuvo frente a él, miró el local confundido. Era una imprenta. Volvió a leer su pergamino y confirmó que era el lugar correcto, así que entró. No había nadie tras el mostrador, pero al cruzar el umbral, se escuchó el sonido de una campanilla y una mujer apareció frente a él.

—¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué le trae por aquí?— preguntó la mujer reconociéndolo.

El hombre comenzó a preguntarle si George Weasley se había pasado por ahí el día anterior, pero la mujer, que descubrió se llamaba Alannis, negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene un pedido para la próxima semana— respondió Alannis.

Harry preguntó qué era lo que su cuñado compraba ahí y ella le respondió.

—Hacemos los folletos publicitarios, ya sabe, para los nuevos productos.

Tras despedirse de Alannis, se encaminó a la siguiente tienda en la lista. Llegó frente a lo que parecía una tienda de ropa y entró. Una chica diminuta le sonrió desde el fondo de la tienda.

—Soy Flora ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

En cuanto Potter mencionó el nombre de su cuñado, la chica llamó a gritos a su hermana.

—¡Hestia! Trae el pedido del señor Weasley— se volvió hacia el cliente —. Los guantes de piel de dragón que encargó el señor Weasley acaban de llegar, lo íbamos a llamar pero si quiere puede llevárselos usted mismo.

Otra chica idéntica a Flora salió de una puerta, que probablemente llevaba a la bodega, y le entregó un paquete a Harry.

—Dígale que las telas de seda de hada llegan la próxima semana— dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry se sintió abrumado por las gemelas, pero era evidente que no habían visto a George, así que con el paquete bajo el brazo salió de la tienda. Decidió pasar a Sortilegios Weasley para dejar los guantes y aprovechar para platicar con Ron sobre que tienda debería seguir en su lista.

—No sé Harry, George es el encargado de esas cosas— respondió el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el paquete y lo guardaba bajo el mostrador.

Con un suspiro, decidió seguir tachando lugares en la lista. Se dirigió al siguiente local en la lista, que consistía en la tienda de calderos. Al entrar un hombre lo miró con aburrimiento, antes de recitar la frase con la que atendía sus clientes.

—Buenas tardes, le atiene Lucian, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?— dijo con voz monótona.

—Hola, quería saber si ha visto a George Weasley en esos días— preguntó Harry.

—No he visto al señor Weasley desde hace un mes, creo que los últimos calderos que compró resistieron a sus pociones.

Potter no quiso preguntar a que se refería, pero podía imaginarlo. Despidiéndose con un gesto de la cabeza, se alejó de ahí. Comenzaba a frustrarse, así que decidió volver al cuartel de Aurores para ver que habían descubierto los demás.

En cuanto llegó fue directo hacia Owen, que sabía le respondería. Le preguntó si habían averiguado algo más, pero el nuevo recluta negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento señor, Stephen nos ha dicho que sigamos buscando pruebas contra la señora Weasley— murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué no han seguido la pista de los proveedores?—preguntó Harry alzando la voz.

—Lo siento señor, pero son órdenes.

—¡Con una mierda! ¡George podría estar en peligro!— gritó Potter antes de levantarse y dirigirse a los elevadores, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Stephen.

oOoOo

George se estaba despertando. Aún tenía los ojos vendados y las manos atadas, y se sentía terriblemente cansado. No entendía porque lo tenían ahí, si iban a hacer algo que fuera pronto. Escuchó unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta y unas voces que parecían discutir.

—¿Por qué no lo has matado aún?— gritó alguien.

—Hazlo tú si tanto quieres, no voy a ensuciarme las manos con eso— respondió su captor.

—Los aurores están buscándolo, si lo encuentran, nos delatará— replicó el primero.

—Pensé que habían quitado a Potter del caso.

—Sí, pero lo vi merodeando el cuartel hoy. No se dará por vencido, así que entre más rápido te deshaces de él, más rápido volvemos a lo nuestro.

Los pasos de alguien alejándose resonaron, y en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, fingió estar dormido.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Weasley?— preguntó su captor para sí mismo —Ese imbécil quiere que haga el trabajo sucio, pero no lo haré. No soy estúpido como él cree, no voy a hacer que me deje caer solo. Si nos harás caer, él también caerá conmigo.

Sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto, dejando a George pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.

oOoOo

Al día siguiente, la búsqueda no mejoró en lo más mínimo. Harry pasó el día de tienda en tienda, sin encontrar nada sospechoso. Pasó por la maderería, donde George compraba los diferentes tipos de madera que usaba en algunos productos, pero Jeremy Stretton, el dependiente del local, aseguraba no haberlo visto en la última semana. Luego pasó por el boticario, donde la chica, llamada Laura, le indicó que el señor Weasley había pasado a comprar varios ingredientes el día antes de desaparecer, pero no era de mucha ayuda. Decidió hacer una última parada y se encaminó al "Emporio muggle de Emily Taylor", una tienda de artículos muggles para todos los curiosos que querían probar algunos objetos.

—El señor Weasley compra muchos artículos para hechizarlos para su tienda, pero hace bastante que no lo veo por aquí. Seguramente se pasará el próximo mes, cuando llegan las nuevas colecciones— respondió Emily a las preguntas de Harry.

Sin otro lugar que investigar, decidió ir a ver cómo le iba a Angelina. Llegó al ministerio y se dirigió hacia las celdas donde se resguardaban los posibles criminales antes del juicio. Un par de aurores lo miró, pero nadie le impidió llegar a la celda de su cuñada. Un guardia le advirtió que estaba con su defensora, pero Harry hizo caso omiso y entró.

Daphne le lanzó una mala mirada, pero Harry la ignoró. Se dirigió hacia su cuñada y comenzó a preguntarle como se sentía. Tras asegurarse que los aurores la habían tratado bien, se volteó hacia la defensora y le preguntó qué novedades tenía.

—He hablado con el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, me ha dicho que si los aurores no presentan pruebas contra la señora Weasley a más tardar mañana a primera hora, será libre de irse, aunque le prohibieron salir del país en caso de necesitarla.

—Es una buena noticia ¿no?— preguntó el hombre.

—No quiero festejar antes de tiempo, señor Potter— respondió Daphne.

—Voy a encontrarlo, Angelina— le prometió Harry antes de salir del cuarto, recibiendo una sonrisa cansada de parte de ella.

oOoOo

El captor de George se acercó a él y le ordenó que abriera la boca. El pelirrojo dudó, pero cuando sintió un pedazo de pan siendo empujado hacia sus labios, no dudó en abrir la boca para comer. Estaba hambriento, pues no le habían dado ningún alimento desde que lo habían secuestrado, y se terminó aquel pan en cuestión de segundos. Al terminar, su captor le acercó un vaso de agua, que tomó ávidamente.

—Tengo que ir al baño— murmuró George después de haber terminado.

El otro hombre se lo pensó durante unos momentos, pero al final optó por desatarle las cuerdas que le ataban los tobillos a la silla.

—No intentes nada, voy a estar apuntándote con una varita— lo amenazó.

—A menos que quieras ayudarme, deberías desatarme las manos— replicó George.

El otro le cortó las sogas y se ubicó detrás del pelirrojo, con la varita apoyada contra su cuello, listo para hechizarlo si intentaba hacer algo.

oOoOo

Harry decidió volver a Sortilegios Weasley para hablar con Ron, tal vez él pudiera ayudarle con nuevas ideas. Al llegar al negocio, su amigo y cuñado comenzó a preguntarle si había novedades.

—No Ron, de hecho, venía para ver si podías ayudarme.

El pelirrojo se lo pensó, pero no recordaba nada que pudiera ser de ayuda. Mirando al último cliente salir por la puerta, decidió cerrar el local temprano y aprovechar el tiempo buscando cualquier cosa que fuera útil. Mientras Harry revisaba otra vez la oficina de George, Ron decidió llegar a la casa de los Weasley-Johnson y tomar la agenda de su hermano, pensando que quizás algo se le había pasado.

—¿Encontraste algo?— preguntó Ron al volver a la tienda.

Harry negó, enseñándoles algunos pergaminos rayados, dibujos sin ninguna relevancia y un pergamino sucio y arrugado sin nada en él. El pelirrojo se sentó en la silla sobre el escritorio y apoyó la agenda sobre la mesa, hojeándola, buscando alguna conexión.

—Espera Ron— rompió el silencio el auror —. Mira.

Ron no veía nada extraño, en la entrada de la semana anterior decía "Ir con Alannis" y él sabía que era la chica de la imprenta. De hecho, él había ayudado en preparar el diseño del folleto para la ocasión.

—No entiendo— murmuró el pelirrojo.

Harry no respondió y siguió hojeando, encontrando otra entrada anterior parecida, "Ir con las gemelas Carrow- guantes de piel de dragón", un día antes había otra nota "Ir con Laura- acónito y luparia."

—Ron, George siempre apunta adonde va y con quien. El día que desapareció, no dice nada de eso. Eso puede significar dos cosas: o la nota es falsa, o fue a algún lugar al que no debería haber ido.

Sin perder más tiempo, Harry lanzó un hechizo de autenticidad sobre la letra del pelirrojo, pero el resultado demostró que él lo había escrito.

—Solo nos queda una opción ¿George compra cosas ilegales?— preguntó.

Ron se encogió de hombros, sin saber que contestar. Realmente no sabía que compraba George para sus experimentos, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, tal vez Harry tenía razón. Había veces que su hermano le prohibía entrar al laboratorio durante un tiempo prolongado, aunque él aseguraba que era para no recibir efectos secundarios, tal vez algunos de los ingredientes con los cuales preparaba los productos no eran legales. Compartiendo sus sospechas con Harry, comenzaron a buscar indicios de eso.

oOoOo

Daphne llegó al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica con una expresión seria en el rostro. Ignorando a los aurores que estaban en sus cubículos, llegó hasta la oficina del jefe. En cuanto entró, llegó directo al punto, preguntándole al hombre si su cliente podía irse a su casa. El hombre se levantó y se encaminó hacia los aurores que llevaban el caso.

—¿Novedades?— preguntó.

Wayne se adelantó con una sonrisa y Daphne empezó a preocuparse, pero cuando escuchó la respuesta, se relajó inmediatamente.

—No señor, hemos revisado todo y no hemos encontrado nada contra la Señora Weasley.

—Además, tenemos un par de vecinos que afirman haber visto al Señor Weasley salir de su casa, pero no a su esposa, por lo tanto, la última vez que la señora vio a su esposo, él estaba bien. Según el manual del auror, eso se consider…— comenzó a parlotear Owen.

—Está bien auror Cauldwell— interrumpió el jefe, luego se volvió hacia la defensora— Señorita Greengrass, su cliente es libre de irse ahora.

Daphne agradeció y escoltada por los dos aurores, llegó hasta la celda de Angelina. En cuanto le dieron las buenas noticias, ella sonrió aliviada de salir de ahí, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió, frunció el ceño y picoteó con el dedo el pecho del auror que estaba frente a ella, Wayne.

—A ver si ahora hacen su trabajo y encuentran a mi esposo— reclamó antes de irse con Daphne.

oOoOo

Harry estaba a punto de jalonearse el cabello. No era posible que George no tuviera apuntado ningún nombre o dirección de sus negocios pocos legales, aunque si lo pensaba bien, él tampoco haría algo tan tonto. ¿Dónde anotarías algún recordatorio que no quisieras que nadie viera? Buscó con la mirada por la estancia, buscando cualquier puerta secreta que se le hubiera escapado, pero no encontró nada. Miró el escritorio y posó sus ojos sobre el pergamino sucio y arrugado que había visto con anterioridad. Se quiso dar un golpe en la cabeza cuando la imagen del mapa del merodeador le llegó a la cabeza, seguro que había hechizado el pergamino de igual forma.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y apuntó con su varita justo al centro. Tras murmurar un _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, _palabras comenzaron a aparecer. Soltó una risa nerviosa al haber descubierto por fin algo relevante. Ron se asomó para ver y le dio una palmada en el hombro, congratulándolo por su idea.

Después de eso, ambos comenzaron a ver los nombres de la lista, todos locales situados en el callejón Knockturn. Se miraron entre sí y salieron rumbo el callejón aún con la lista en la mano. Al llegar, Harry y Ron comenzaron a preguntar en algunas de las tiendas si habían visto a George. Pero no todos estaban dispuestos a colaborar con un auror.

—Escúchame bien— dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia—, estoy buscando a mi cuñado, no estoy aquí como auror y no voy a tener problemas en hechizarte, así que empieza a hablar.

Tras lograr descubrir que el pelirrojo había pasado por ahí justo antes de desaparecer, Potter comenzó a investigar en el callejón detrás de las tiendas, revisando si había indicios de algún crimen.

oOoOo

El captor de George Weasley estaba asomándose por la ventana, escudriñando el exterior en busca de algo inusual, cuando lo vio. Corrió hacia la puerta y después por el pasillo hasta una habitación con chimenea y aventó polvos flu antes de meter la cabeza. Una chica respondió al llamado, pero no era con quien quería hablar, así que después de unos momentos, la persona que buscaba apareció frente a la chimenea.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó de mal humor.

—Potter está merodeando por el callejón Knockturn— respondió el otro agitado.

—¡Mierda! Voy para allá.

oOoOo

En cuanto entraron al callejón trasero a las tiendas, Harry supo que algo había pasado. Con su entrenamiento, vio enseguida el pequeño rastro de sangre que estaba en un rincón, seguido por lo que parecía un trozo de tela. En cuanto se acercaron, Ron reconoció la tela, era de la chaqueta de su hermano.

—Tengo que llamar a un equipo de aurores.

Sin esperar respuesta, Harry mandó un patronus al cuartel, contándole a su equipo que habían encontrado indicios sobre el posible paradero del Señor Weasley.

oOoOo

En el cuartel de aurores, Wayne y Owen escucharon atentamente el mensaje que le entregó el ciervo. Se alistaron para salir rumbo el callejón Knockturn a una velocidad impresionante, pero cuando llegaron a la zona de apariciones, se dieron cuenta que Stephen no estaba con ellos.

—¿Dónde está?— preguntó Owen mirando a su alrededor.

—No tengo idea, pero tenemos que irnos— lo apuró Wayne.

—Pero Wayne, el manual dice…— comenzó a decir Owen, pero al ver la mirada iracunda de su compañero, decidió callarse y seguirlo.

oOoOo

El captor y el otro hombre se asomaron por la ventana, viendo al auror Potter justo debajo. El recién llegado miró con nerviosismo a su alrededor, esperando que una genial idea le llegara a la mente para poder zafarse de eso.

—Tenemos que aparecernos en otro lugar— murmuró para sí mismo.

—Imposible, ese lugar tiene barreras anti-aparición— le respondió el otro.

El primero maldijo por lo bajo, mientras intentaba buscar otra ruta de escape. El quejido del pelirrojo atado nuevamente a la silla, le recordó que tenía un gran problema si lo encontraban ahí con él.

—Mátalo— ordenó.

Recibió un no por respuesta, el otro no quería meterse en mayores problemas de los que ya estaba. Cuando el otro le preguntó porque no lo hacía él, le respondió.

—No seas imbécil, sabes que revisan mi varita una vez a la semana, ¿cómo explico un avada?

oOoOo

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver llegar a los dos aurores y ni siquiera se preguntó porque Cornfoot no estaba con ellos. Le enseñó el indicio que había encontrado y los tres comenzaron a inspeccionar los alrededores.

—¡Por ahí, jefe!— gritó Wayne indicando hacia la entrada de un edificio.

Efectivamente, había una mancha de sangre en el umbral. Parecía que habían arrastrado el cuerpo de George por ahí y después habían entrado al edificio. Con las varitas en ristre, avanzaron cautelosamente siguiendo las pequeñas gotas de sangre que guiaban el camino.

oOoOo

Cansado de discutir con su cómplice, el hombre fue hacia la cocina del departamento para tomar un cuchillo. Asegurándose de no dejar rastros de su presencia en el lugar, regresó a la habitación donde estaba el pelirrojo y se acercó a él.

—Tu querido cuñado viene para acá, pero cuando llegue, será demasiado tarde.

Con un rápido movimiento, le enterró el arma en el costado.

oOoOo

La sangre los llevó hasta la puerta de un departamento. Los tres aurores, seguidos por Ron, se pusieron a un costado de la puerta, listos para abrirla y atacar. Harry les recordó que iban a rescatar a un rehén (no quería pensar en encontrarse con el cadáver de George) así que les recordó lanzar solamente hechizos aturdidores.

A la cuenta de tres, tumbó la puerta y entre los cuatro lanzaron hechizos a la persona que estaba en el interior. Avanzaron cuidadosamente por el pasillo, revisando las otras habitaciones hasta encontrar la de George. Lanzaron un _Desmaius _al hombre que estaba encorvado sobre el pelirrojo y este cayó al piso.

—¡Stephen!— se sorprendió Harry al ver a uno de sus chicos ahí.

Por un momento pensó que el hombre había llegado para ayudar, pero al ver el cuchillo en su mano y la herida sangrante de su cuñado, entendió que estaba en el bando de los delincuentes. Se acercó a George con rapidez, y desató las sogas de sus manos y pies, pasó un brazo por su hombro, mientras Ron, presionando la herida de su hermano, hacía lo mismo con el otro brazo y lo sacaron del lugar.

Harry les ordenó a Owen y Wayne de escoltar a Stephen y su cómplice al cuartel, mientras llevaban a George a San Mungo.

oOoOo

_Una semana más tarde, en el Wizengamot._

—Según el testimonio del Señor Weasley, dado bajo la administración de la poción Veritaserum, a la acusación de secuestro para Stephen Cornfoot y Jack Sloper , y en el caso del Señor Cornfoot, de intento de asesinato, se le suma el comercio de artefactos de magia negra, considerados ilegales en nuestro país— comenzó a decir el jefe del Wizengamot.

Los dos acusados estaban sentados en el medio de la sala, esperando la sentencia y Harry miraba hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido. Aún no podía creer que todo había pasado por una coincidencia. George se había encontrado en el lugar equivocado al momento equivocado, presenciando la venta de artefactos oscuros. El –en aquel entonces- auror se había asustado al verse descubierto, así que había hechizados al chico, que cayendo se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, abriendo una herida, que más tarde llevaría a los aurores a encontrarlo. Una vez que hubo escondido el testigo, le había encargado a su cómplice hacerse cargo de él, hasta que encontrara como deshacerse del cuerpo sin que nadie sospechase. Pero no había contado con la obstinación de Potter y la suerte que siempre lo perseguía.

Cuando el jefe del Wizengamot declaró que ambos pasarían un largo tiempo en Azkaban, Harry por fin sonrió aliviado. Todo había acabado. Se acercó a George y lo apartó un poco de su esposa.

—¿Qué estabas comprando ahí?— preguntó Harry, no había podido evitar pensar que había estado buscando su cuñado.

—Nada— respondió el otro con una sonrisa que desmentía su respuesta.

Harry entornó los ojos, pero no consiguió lo que quería.

—Querido Harry, no esperas que le cuente mis fechorías al jefe de aurores ¿verdad?— y sin más volvió con Angelina, dejando a su cuñado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_Notas:_

Primero que nada, espero que te guste xD Segundo, no quise hacer la clásica historia policiaca en donde encuentran un muerto e intentan investigar que le pasó, así que espero haberte sorprendido aunque sea un poquito :D

Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son canon (de libros, juegos o en Pottermore), dado que existe una cantidad enorme de personajes, quise incluirlos como secundarios :D

Los aurores:  
Stephen Cornfoot, del mismo año que Harry, de Ravenclaw,  
Wayne Hopkins , del mismo año que Harry, y Owen Cauldwell, entró a Hogwarts en el 94(año del torneo de los tres magos) ambos de Hufflepuff .

Los que aparecen en las tiendas:

Alannis fue la capitana de duelo de Ravenclaw.  
Hestia y Flora Carrow eran dos gemelas de Slytherin que estaban en el club Slug.  
Lucian Bole era el golpeador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.  
Jeremy Stretton era el cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.  
Laura Madley fue una Hufflepuff.  
Emily Taylor fue una Gryffindor anotada en las pruebas de Quidditch.

El cómplice de Stephen:

Jack Sloper: fue un golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor.


End file.
